


Rouse

by MadScientific



Category: The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Animal Play, BDSM, Dom/sub Play, Falconry Kink, Frottage, NB/F - Freeform, Nonbinary Doctor Octopus, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Woman Vulture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadScientific/pseuds/MadScientific
Summary: Adrian Toomes and Otto Octavius very deeply appreciate one another. They also appreciate falconry, at least in certain contexts.
Relationships: Otto Octavius/Adrian Toomes
Kudos: 1





	Rouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [completetheory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/completetheory/gifts).



> **rouse**  
>  _verb_  
>  The action of a hawk erecting its feathers and then shaking them; part of grooming; a sign of a relaxed and content bird.

The talons on the Vulture's flight suit were useful for grabbing targets, and incredibly dangerous if she chose to use them to harm. But there was no harm in the way that Adrian used them to grip the metal tentacle that had been offered for her current perch. Indeed, their purpose in that moment was as much aesthetic as it was for balance, although aesthetically speaking they were both more focused on the anklets.

They were made of thin brown leather, and stood out starkly against the blacks and reds of her flight suit. Otto could have tied them as tight as they wanted without risking any harm or even discomfort; Adrian couldn't feel a thing through the metal protecting her legs. But they worked patiently and carefully, making sure that first one anklet and then the other was secure yet slightly loose, and because Adrian could not feel it... she watched. Intent, appreciative. There was something deeply satisfying about the visual even divorced from physical stimulus, and she knew that was _why_ she was being encouraged to watch.

"Comfortable?" Ock asked softly, as if that wasn't a ridiculous question.

"Of course," Adrian assured them, equally as if it was not ridiculous, no scoff in her voice. "Please, continue."

Satisfied that she was enjoying herself, Ock moved on to the jesses. They were made of stronger leather, though Adrian knew for a fact that if she decided to strain against them they'd snap with very little effort. This wasn't to actually control her; it was partly for show and partly to encourage a certain frame of mind, a pleasant sort of play-acting. Handing control over to Otto felt all the more precious for the fact that even with all of this, it was something she could undo with a gesture. It would continue because she wanted it to -- wanted Otto to have her jesses in hand, in both a metaphorical and literal sense.

"There," Otto murmured, as they secured the jesses through the anklet holes and tested their security, admiring the effect. They held the ends of the jesses firmly in hand, and it was one of the tentacles that approached her head with the hood, holding it carefully by the knot at the top. The knot was decorated, she noted with a strange mix of amusement and appreciation, with black tassels and red feathers, but mostly it was there to be a handle, and she stayed still as Ock slowly and carefully moved it towards her face, not turning her head or ducking away from it.

"Good. Stay still for me, Adrian," they soothed, and eased it under her chin and over her head, leaving her mouth and nose exposed. Her vision darkened as they settled it more firmly into place. The hood, too, was leather, a very soft leather, though thoroughly blinding as the eyepieces were stiffer, thick and kept away from pressing against her actual eyes. It was very much like an actual falconry hood, in fact, only shaped for a human face, an incredibly impressive piece of leatherwork. Even more impressive from this end, quite frankly.

Although Ock wasn't about to complain, either. They admired the way the hood and jesses looked on her as they used two of their tentacles to tighten the hood's braces, watching the way her lips parted slightly as they did so. Wonderful, she _was_ enjoying herself. They'd expected she would -- this had been in large part her own idea -- but always best to have confirmation.

"Beautiful," they praised in their quiet gentle voice, and moved the Vulture's tentacle perch closer so that they could reach up and lightly touch her lips. They felt her lips tremble, and wanted so badly to kiss her in that moment that they had to take a sharp breath, pulling their fingers back and gathering themself. "Beautiful bird. I need you on solid ground now, Adrian. I'll guide you."

Otherwise she would be flying blind, and that wasn't something she was practiced in. But behind the dark of the hood she barely paused, soaking up the emotion, the overwhelming fondness in their voice. "I know you will, Otto," she agreed, her own voice unabashedly warm.

She took to the air, hovered there for a moment while she found her bearings, the sensation of not being beholden to gravity and not knowing which way was up. Ock was patient, and it was when she carefully started to move that they tugged the jesses to guide her, just strong enough a pull that Vulture could tell they _was_ pulling and guiding.

"You're setting down now," Ock warned her as her talons hovered directly over the concrete floor, and she settled with slow satisfaction, allowing herself to surrender graciously to gravity once more. She didn't separate her wings from her arms to fold them against her back. There was one more step yet. "Wonderful. You're as brilliant in the air as ever."

Vulture smiled. "I had your help," she noted, and stood still, patient, waiting for _instruction,_ and Otto ached for her and loved her with a simultaneous fierceness.

"I need you to kneel for me," they coaxed, stepping forward and reaching up to put their hands on her shoulders and encourage rather than actually push her down. Her response was immediate anyway, lowering down first to one knee and then, to Ock's delight, to both. "But please. Let me know if the position starts to get uncomfortable."

Vulture nodded, then noted as Ock moved to retrieve the aba, "Pity I can't see this part."

"Another time," Ock agreed, "I'll put your hood on last." Or they wouldn't use it at all, but Adrian so obviously enjoyed it that Ock was happy to promise more of this later, and her breathing was pleasantly shallow as they came back over with the aba.

It was a cloth wrap, large, human-sized as this one was, but the size was the only allowance that it hadn't been made for a bird. Like the anklets and jesses, if Adrian put forth the slightest effort she could rip the aba to shreds, and it would possibly wind up in tatters without her even trying, but it was worth a little experimentation.

As it was, when Otto stepped behind her and took hold of her arms with two gentle tentacles, Adrian allowed them to move her arms behind her back without resistance. Like the anklets, she couldn't actually _feel_ the aba wrapping her up, and like the rest of it, that wasn't the point. How flimsy it was almost made it better, handing this control over to Otto; every moment that she did not break free was a moment she actively gave them domination over her. Every moment they asked her to, she would gladly submit.

Their tentacles held her arms gently there, still more of a request than anything, as Otto bound her arms and the attached wings behind her; she knew that, like the anklets, it would be a proper job, firm yet not too tight, despite the biggest risk being that a tight wrap would just puncture the cloth without her doing a thing. But knowing that it was there and the way that it was there had an almost soothing effect, leaving Adrian smiling without even really realizing she was. Her position, her blindness, if she had not asked for it... But she was more than willing, and she knelt anticipatory, left to feel Otto's presence near her and listen for the pleasant mechanical sounds of their tentacles as they moved.

She felt them stroke the back of her head as they moved back around to her front, partly the pressure of it against her metal headpiece and partly the faint sensation of their thumb fondly brushing her temple through the soft leather. She could so clearly imagine them holding her jesses, though it was entirely sensationless. "So well-behaved," she heard the soft murmur, and the anticipation coiled tighter in her. "You've been very obedient, Adrian. My bird." Those words, the little pet-name addition, was so fond that she smiled again faintly and leaned forward towards the praise, and the marvelous person giving it. "How can I reward you?"

She did pause to think, but went with her initial response of overwhelming instinct after only a moment. "Kiss me." She wasn't quite inclined to beg just yet, and Ock didn't mind at all, rewarding her decisive answer with a kiss in only the time it took them to step closer. She reveled in the press of their lips, the warmth of their mouth, chasing after it with a small inhale when they pulled back.

"Kneel a little wider, if you can do so comfortably," Ock requested, and smiled as Adrian shifted to accommodate, reaching out with one tentacle to wrap companionably around her waist with a soft rasp of metal. "So very beautiful."

"You said you had a plan," Vulture noted, visibly basking in the praise and the situation, but her expression tinged with curiosity as well. It was true; Vulture had noted that if she actually wore her flight suit it would be difficult for Ock to touch her, but they had reassured her that there were ways. The pleasure in their voice had disinclined Vulture to ask them what those ways were; she trusted them, and when she trusted, a surprise could be pleasant indeed.

The phrasing did make Ock's smile widen. "Indeed I do," they agreed, and the second tentacle they extended slipped between her legs, first brushing metal against metal carelessly in a way that made Adrian shift in slight surprise, then pressing and scraping over the surface hard enough for the sensation to resonate strongly against her. From the way her body jolted and she gasped, that worked in precisely the way Ock had been anticipating.

"Oh-- of course," she breathed the words, realizing how -- of course this would work, it was obvious now that the thought had occurred, or rather been given to her. The thought, and the promise; without removing her flight suit, which now seemed unlikely, she knew exactly how this would go and it made the ache between her legs even stronger. She groaned, chasing after the sensation entirely on instinct as Ock continued stroking metal over metal and causing concentrated vibrations directly against her, and it was only the steadying tentacle around her waist that allowed her to balance and not go to one hand on the concrete. It was frankly overwhelming, and so quickly, that she almost reached forward, only remembering at the last moment the aba that she would absolutely shred if she did so.

"Stop," she gasped out, and the sensation stopped as soon as the word escaped her; she could hear the tentacle between her legs drawing back immediately, but they must have moved it away from her before withdrawing because there was no more feeling of vibration or metal-on-metal sound. The supportive tentacle around her waist did stay.

"Did it hurt you?" Otto asked, touching her face with one hand in concern and contrition. "If you dislike--"

"No," she reassured. "But thank you." She'd known from the start that she could place control and trust entirely into their hands for exactly this reason, no doubt in her mind of the ongoing voluntary nature of her surrender, but it was touching to have it confirmed. She trembled slightly; her skin still tingled from the aftereffects, that sensation distracting though not making it as hard to concentrate as when Ock had actually been stroking her, and she managed a voice that was almost steady. "It's wonderful, but-- overwhelming. I'd rather this not be over so soon."

"Oh, I see." Ock was relieved, fond, and amused. "Of course, Adrian. You can always ask for what you want."

They stepped forward and went down on one knee themself in front of her, kissed her again. Their beautiful bird, proud and so aware of what she wanted, so unashamed. She moaned pleasant and encouraging into their mouth, and they closed their eyes, letting go of the jesses to cup her cheeks in both hands, exploring her mouth with a slow delight. She wasn't the only one to gasp for air when they pulled back.

She leaned to rest her forehead against their shoulder, then turned her head and kissed blindly at their neck, mostly hitting the collar of their jacket, unfortunately. She switched to nuzzling there instead. "What I want," she whispered urgently, "is for you to instruct me to pleasure you. Please."

The plea took Otto's breath away, caught it in their throat. They turned their head and kissed her cheek, before their hands found her shoulders and eased her back away from them, less reluctant than they felt. She went easily, settling back into her earlier kneeling position, looking in their general direction with her head cocked in such a birdlike manner that they almost could have laughed at how complete the picture was. Not in humor, but in joy. They picked up her jesses again and got to their feet.

"My beautiful bird," they repeated warmly, and she tilted her head up to follow their voice. "Brilliant, loyal Vulture. Lean forward, please."

They had stayed close to her, and she leaned, resting her head against their stomach for a moment, then ducking down before they could even give any further instruction, pressing her mouth between their legs to the seam of their pants. Their hand had already been going to the back of her head again, but the touch wound up fumbling, shaky.

"You _are_ eager," they noted, and they could just glimpse the way her mouth curled into a smile against them, and for a moment it left them speechless. They wanted her, wanted so much, and her being theirs made it almost more overwhelming. "...I'm so very lucky," they managed. "Wait there."

Vulture was patient as Ock let go of her head, undoing their pants and pushing them and their underwear down. They removed them entirely, wanting to avoid getting their legs tangled up, but just dropped them off to one side, for once lacking their usual patience. A malady that Adrian shared, if her quick breaths were any indication.

"So patient," they said softly. "And this time I know just how to reward you." They delighted in the way she shivered visibly at that, cradling the back of her head with one hand again, the other gripping her jesses, enjoying that extra sensation and reminder. "Lean," they instructed again. "Use your mouth."

Having metal tentacles was as useful during sex as in battle, and for multiple reasons. Adrian took to her task so eagerly that Otto's knees buckled almost immediately, and they would have sagged to the ground if they hadn't had several mechanical limbs to hold them up. The tentacles didn't get tired and didn't get absolutely overwhelmed, either, which was more than a little helpful under the circumstances. They pressed her head closer to them, encouraging her to lick deeper into them, dragging a reedy cry from them. The feathers of her hood lightly brushed their stomach, and inspiration struck; they gripped the top knot of her hood again firmly and pulled her forward that way, prompting a moan that made their hips jerk.

"Yes... Yes, exactly... like that, Adrian..." They closed their eyes, clit throbbing, wanting to rub at it but very much not wanting to let go of either hood or jesses to do so, and they doubted very much they'd need to in any case. In the future, when Adrian could see them... She did like that. "Adrian, _Adrian."_

She seemed to like that too, groaning against them, mouth and tongue working them with ardent fervor. When they came it was with a cry and an absolutely instinctive usage of their extra limbs, lifting them outright off the ground so that they could hold her there with their thighs as well as their hand back on the back of her head. Adrian worked them through their entire orgasm, until they was sensitive enough that they had to let go of her and pull back, leaving her breathing ragged, mouth and face and the leather of her hood glistening. Ock was just entirely supporting themself with their tentacles now, rapt as they watched her.

"Was that--?" Vulture's voice was shaky, and she had to stop and figure out what she was wanting to say, mind scattered, so desperately aroused that her usual quick thoughts felt sluggish and stumbling. "Did you enjoy that?"

"You did so well," Ock crooned. Their heart rate was taking its time returning to normal, but they gathered themself, and this time when their free tentacle rasped between her legs she canted her hips forward so immediately and sharply that the tentacle around her waist really _was_ the only thing that kept her from tumbling. "Oh, Adrian." Their voice ached with affection. They encouraged her up slightly when she recovered her balance, and her movements were uncertain at first until she realized that she could move her hips more easily when she wasn't on her knees, able to move against the tentacle grinding between her legs with increasing urgency with Ock's support. Her talons practically scraped furrows in the concrete.

Vulture reeled in the darkness of the hood, trying not to make sounds so that she could hear Otto's voice, already so quiet compared to the sound of metal scraping metal. Normally such sounds would be grating, but each one shot through her, whetted her desire until she felt nearly feverish from it. "Otto," she gasped. "For God's sake, _please."_

"Please...?" They pressed the tentacle up harder against her, though there would be no increase in pressure, they did so hope there would be a noticeable increase in sensation. It actually lifted her higher up off the ground, and this time the rasping metal practically sparked. "Don't hold back, my love," they said softly.

Her expression twisted, her entire body shaking as she cried out, and Ock wound their tentacle even more securely around her. The one between her legs slipped away again, hooking around under her so that they could encourage her into a more comfortable sitting position on it, bringing her closer to them so that they could carefully remove her hood. She was practically teary-eyed from either the strength of her orgasm or the emotion, and blinked in the light, dazed for a moment before focusing on them.

"That... exceeded my expectations, Otto," she admitted, still incredibly breathless, and Otto chuckled.

"And mine," they agreed, circling around behind her. "Thank you for suggesting it... Hm."

"Bad news?" Adrian glanced back with a small grin.

"It isn't completely shredded." Ock met her eyes with amusement. "But a cloth aba certainly seems to be a single-use toy. A different material, perhaps... Unless you enjoy destroying them."

"I see nothing wrong with a little destruction." Her voice was more recovered already, and lofty, and her grin sharpened. "If it _is_ already ruined..."

Ock laughed as the Vulture ripped through the aba with apparent satisfaction, with almost no resistance as she just moved her arms, with their sharp wings, from behind her back. When they stepped back around to her front they wasn't surprised when she wrapped her arms around them; she hadn't been allowed to touch, and in her position they knew they would want to... They was slightly surprised by the urgency with which she kissed them, though. They could taste themself in her mouth, on her tongue, but it was nothing carnal that made them melt into that kiss.

"You made a mess of my suit," she murmured against their mouth, and their lips parted slightly, amazed by her. "Get dressed again for a moment, and then help me clean up, will you?" Her voice gentled further, almost tentative. "My love."

The way they smiled at her chased away any thought of tentativeness. She smiled back at them as they undid her jesses, offering one leg out for them to work on undoing the leather anklets.

"Whatever you want, Adrian," Ock said, and their soft and gentle voice held a fervent joy.


End file.
